Origins
by Paypay
Summary: Darien and Serena have broke up, Shes dating someone new! What happens when Darien turns into something very dark and evil? Afairs are taking great part in this fanfic. Don't miss the fun... Chapter 8 CHANGED!
1. The Fight

I do not own Sailor Moon Nor Yu-Gi-Oh! This is just a Fanfic! Made by Me, Paypay and My Friend Meagan.  
  
Starting of Unfaithful (Crossover between Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon)  
  
"You Baka!" Serena yelled at Darien. They had been fighting for a while. "Lie!" Darien yells back at Serena, "You're the Baka, Serena!" "No! Darien Just go away, you, you arse hole!" Serena screamed.  
  
Daren grabed Serena and threw her agansit the wall. Serena slid down the wall, her body numb. She was trembling a bit. She looked up at Darien, tears in her eyes. Darien stared eye wide at her. He couldn't believe he just hurt her. Silence fell over the room. Serena stood up and ran out of his Appartment crying and sobbing. Darien stared at the spot Serena was. 'How could I.?' He thought. Then he looked down at his hands. ".... Why..?" He asked himself, then slammed his fist through the wall. "Darien, You Baka!" He cursed himself.  
  
...To Be continued... 


	2. Who? Serena your joking right?

Like I said I don't own Sailor Moon or Yu-Gi-Oh! This is a fanfic made by me and my best friend Meagan.  
  
Chapter 1 of Unfaithful  
  
........ A week Later ........  
  
It was over. Serena and Darien's relationship was broken. "Serena forget about it! I have a surprise for you anyway!" Lita bragged. "What is it Lita?" Serena asked. Lita pulled out five orange tickets. "Lita! Those are tickers to Kiaba land!" Mina tried to grab them but Lita held them high up over her head. "I'm taking all of you guys!" She said, smiling. "Well lets go! It's not far from here!" Rei yelled.  
  
They walked to the huge gates of Kiaba land. Lita handed the ticket guy the tickets. "Have a nice time!" He said and the gates opened. They walked inside. "Oh wow!" Ami said, looking over to her left at a chess tournament and walked over to it leaving the others."Look...Kiaba T-Shirts." Mina said all dreamy like and dragged Rei over to them. "Serena, lets go check out that new Sailor V game!" Lita said and pulled Serena to the video game. "It's a new one!" Serena put some money in the machine and started the game. "Ooooooooo.. Serena I'll be over here." Lita trotted over to a shelve of Love Novels. Rei and Mina was looking at Shirts not dar away and Ami was busy playing Chess aganit others. Serena was jamming the buttons on the Sailor V video game Machine. She jumped a few feet in the air when someone touched her on her shoulder and said, "Hi." Then all of sudden she could hear the video game yell, "Game over! Heh!" Serena mumbled silently to herself annoyed. Then she looked at the person who said, "Hi" and screwed up her game. To her surprise it was the one and only Seto Kaiba! "Holy..er.Hi." Serena said.  
  
"Sorry about your game! I guess I gave you quite a scare. He said. "Yeah, I know..It's okay." Serena mumbled and sweatdropped. "I'm Seto." He held out his hand. Serena took his hand, of course she knew who he was! "Serena here. Nice to meet you." Serena shook his hand.She then felt a note slip into her hand. He took back his hand. She looked at the folded up piece of paper and opened it. It had his name with his phone number. She looked back up but Seto was gone.  
  
Later the girls had gotten back together for some cheese cake at a diner. Serena pulled out the note and told them about Seto. Serena tried to grab for the note. "No way!" "Yes way!" Serena argued and kept it away. Lita grabed the note. "Lita!" "Serena, you can trust me with it." "-Fine-" Lita was running the other way with the note. Seena ran ater her and tackled her to the ground and managed to get the note.  
  
Back home, Serena sat in her room, looking at the note. She picked up the phone and Dialed the number. "Hey, you have reached Seto Kaiba's Home phone. And No I don't wany any girl scout cookies! Thanks-" The answer machine was cut off. "Hello?" Asked a voice. "Hi-" "Oh Serena I'm so glad you called." He said in his dreamy voice. "You wanted me to call?" Serena asked, trying to ignore her fluttering heart. "Yes. I jast wanted to know if you would like to have tea with me tommorow night. In my office?" "why?" "Because." He answered, then went on. "I can't stop thinking about you." Serena felt her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Will you come? At 7 o'clock?" "......Yes." "Great I'll see you then." He said and they hanged up.  
  
Please R/R. Me and My friend would love to know what you think and she made most of the lovey dovey stuff so stay off my back! Okay!!!?? Please Review and tell me what you think. Check back tommorow for the next Chapter. ^.~ 


	3. Seto's Office

Chapter 3 of Unfaithful  
It was 6:50. Serena was walking to Seto's office. In her spring top and mini skirt. She knocked on his door. The doors opened. Serena stepped in. The doors closed, 'Werid.' Serena thought.  
  
Seto was no where to be seen. Serena noticed the desk and a desk chair. It was turned around, where she could only see the back of it. It twirled around for Serena to see Seto sitting in it, relaxed. "Thanks for coming." He said, in what Serena and the rest of the girls thought was called, 'The breath-taking-voice. "Yeah." Serena hesitated. He motioned her to sit in the chair before the desk. Serena shook her head. "Okay." He said.  
  
Suddenly the lights went dim. Then soft romantic music started to play. Serena then felt a hand move down her shoulder, she glanced at the desk. Seto wasn't in his seat anymore. She shuddered. It was Seto. His warm refreshing breath pushing on the back of her neck. She felt herself pushed onto the sofa, him on top of her. She liked him a lot. But he was going way too fast. She felt her heart beating faster.  
  
Meanwhile........  
  
"Where's Serena?" Darien asked the girls. "Shes'-" Ami's mouth was covered by Mina's hand. "She's um at the Arcade. " They said. Darien looked at them Suspiciously. "Okay! She's only having tea with Seto Kiaba!" Rei blurted out and then covered her mouth quickly. They could see the sorrow and sadness.along with anger in Darien's face. He ran out of the café. The girls glared at Rei.  
There was more to this but I decided to make another chapter. So what do you think will happen? What do hope will happen? Don't you think he is going a bit faster than he should? R/R and tell me. Please! ^.^ 


	4. Dark Darien

Chapter 4 of Unfaithful  
  
Seto leaned down and kissed her. Serena kissed him back.....  
Darien was standing in the dark. His back against the wall. He was looking at the ground. "Tell me she isn't.." He whispered. 'She is with him now!' That little annoying voice bellowed in his head.  
  
The Next day.  
  
Darien was walking in the park, thinking about Serena like always.  
  
"Seto! Can I please go play soccor!" A small voice yelled. "Huh?" Darien looked to see Seto, his little brother and- Serena! They were walking through the park as well.  
  
"Yes!" Seto gave in. "Atleast that will give me time alone with Serena." He mumbled. Mokuba ran to the flock of kids playing Soccor. Serena smiled at little Mokuba, holding onto Seto's arm.  
  
Darien's anger was showing more now. He followed them, behind the trees of the park. His anger became worse as she saw Seto agansit a tree and kiss her deeply. He wanted to kill him now.  
  
"I will have her back." He said in a mer-whisper. Darkness was over whelming him. His eyes seemed darker and coler as he watched Seto and Serena, kissing.  
  
'I told you- Now I will give you the darkness you need to Destory him and win her over.' The voice in his mind said. "Yes." Darien said coldly.  
  
Darien's clothes had turned jet black. A long black cape had appeared from his shoulders. His eyes had a hint of red in them now. His lips purple, skin a bit pale. His hair was a darker black, it seemed. He was now in his knight Armour, but a bit different.  
  
He turned away from the couple, his cape fluttering in the breeze. He jumped up suddenly and had vanished in thin air.  
  
Later...Luna had a bad vibe. "Evil...but who is it this time?" She asked out loud. "It's coming from..Darien!"  
  
Luna ran down the street, to Darien's Appartment. She scratched on the door, "Darien!?"  
  
Darien was looking out of his window. He snapped his fingers and he was in normal clothes. He walked to the door, acting normal. He opened the door, "Whats wrong, Luna?"  
  
Luna was breathless. She sensed evil, and Darien looked different. "Darien, is everything alright?" "Just fine." The phone started to ring. "Sorry, Luna. I'll talk to you later?" He closed the door, his knight clothes appearing, the phone stopped ringing. It was just a diversion.  
  
Luna became suspicious. She walked home thinking, "Could he have went evil ... Because of Serena?"  
  
Luna ran to Serena's house. She scratched on the door. Serena's mom answered it. "Oh hello, Kitty." She said. "Serena is not here right now, shes at the park." Luna meowed and headed for the park.  
  
Luna found herself bumping into Serena and Seto. She meowed innocently and fakest . "Er....Seto, excuse me for a moment." She said, picking up Luna and walking behind a tree. Seto watched her hide behind a tree like she was crazy or something. Luna then told Serena about her suspison.  
Next chapter, really soon, maybe tomorrow! On the next chapter is all about Darien's true past. Well in my fanfic anyway.. Well R/R and I'll probley put it up sooner if I get enough! 


	5. Secrets

Chapter 5 of Unfaithful  
Life of lies..  
  
Darien sat in the dark. "Generals." He called for them. His cold black eyes shinning as he looked up at the four of them. "I want her..I want Seto Kaiba dead." He said and they all looked at one another. "Sir." Zoicite started. But he held his hand up stopping him. "I have a question for all four of you. " He said, to the four Generals of the Negaverese. "Why have you chosen to assist me with this plan?" He asked, glaring up at them all. "There is something we must tell you, sir. That will explain it all." They said. "I think...I'll let someone else do the talking." Zoicite said and snapped his fingers making them all appear in another demention. They could only see a blur of a surrounding around them for the first ten minutes. Then ... That's when a form of a dark castle appeared in front of them. Dark clouds, hovering over the castle. A Moon could be seen, but not like the moon the earth could see at night .... This was a pitch black moon, as if..the dark moon it's self. Darien, looked up at the moon, thinking for a moment. "Why are we at the dark castle?" He asked. "Sir, you will know soon enough." They explained. "Follow us." And they started up to the castle. Up ..Up the long narrow stairs. 'Damn there is too many stairs..' Darien thought angrily.  
  
Finally the reached the top of the steps. Two.. Two huge black doors, with golden handles stood in their way, along with two demons, guarding the doors. " Hai.." Jedite started... The left dog Demon, held up his hand. Then both of the Demon's hands motioned to the door. The doors opened slowly and silently to Darien and the Generals. Darien stepped forwared, to the doors. The two twin Dog Demons, looked at him and then at each other, with a rather large grin that matched the other, like a mirror. Darien didn't notice this, he was to busy looking inside the large palace. Then stepped in completely and then the Generals followed.  
  
The inside was much beautiful.but anyone could tell it was an evil and dangerous. The tile floor, a dark emerald. Golden plates. A long narrow, gold, black stair case. Darien walked forward more, making his way to the golden step. Then he stepped on the black, he continued to walk up the narrow stair case. The Generals followed. 'He will find his way to where he is destined to be.' The Generals thought.  
  
Finally Darien and the Generals reached the top of the staircase. Two wide golden doors, were only feet away. Darien stepped forward, taking a firm grip on the black handles and turned them, opening the doors and stepping in, the Generals behind him.  
  
The room was huge with black tile floors, and old enemies to the moon kingdom were lined up against the marble wall, whispering to each other about the guests. Darien turned his head to the middle of the room, a throne sat there, and a woman.. with fiery red hair...Queen Beryl! She stands up, noticing him. "Prince Darien, why are you here? To destroy me?" The rainbow crystal warriors stand guard of their queen, to protect her at all costs.  
  
Malachite steps forwards beside Darien. And Explains the situation. Queen Beryl quirks a brow up. "It is time that he knows the truth, Queen Beryl." Malachite said. "What are you talking about..?" Darien asks slowly, looking back and forth at the two. Queen Beryl walks forward to Darien and Malachite, but stops infront of Darien. She clears her throat, "Most of what you know about your past life, is a complete lie."  
  
"Only two facts are valid." She adds, "Indeed you were the love of Princess Serenity and of royal blood." Darien finally spoke to this, "What was I prince of, If not Prince of earth?" Beryl spoke up now, "You were.. And I know this may be hard to accept, but Endymion.. You are the crown prince of the Negaverse." Darien's eyes were wide with shock. The rainbow crystal warriors, bow down along with the others agansit the wall and the four Generals bow down to their Prince. "And yes Endymion, I am Queen Beryl, of the dark kingdom... Your mother." Darien's eyes are still wide, "Then who is my father?"  
  
"Your farther.." Beryl starts. Suddenly this huge, deep purple, a bright light rockets out of the floors. "I am the father.come closer to thee, my son." A great voiced boomed from the light. Darien stumbled forward, not really sure what to expect of this ...  
  
Darien kneels down before the light. "Who are you..?" Darien asked. "I come by many names but .. I am mostly known as...Satan!" The voice boomed once more and there before Darien, was him himself, Satan. "Why don't you show yourself?" Darien asked. "Do you wish to die.? I do not wish to kill my own offspring." Darien tried to speak but didn't trust his words he wished to speak. "It is time to recive your destin power!" Satan boomed, "Now recive it!" Then this Omnious ball forms infront of Satan. Darien lets out a loud muffled sound, watching, somewhat afraid. Satan throws the ball into Darien heart. Darien groans loudly.  
  
Darien rolls over in pain, "What the!" His flesh starts begins to melf off his very bones, he watches gaping. Nothing was left of Darien but his bones. Then all of a sudden, new flesh begins to grow on his skelton. The musles grow three times their normal size. His eyes with a hint of red in them. His hair and lips were a jet black. His armour was also a death black, and large spikes were aquiped on his shoulders and kneecaps. And his sword, a bran new long shinny with the black poison crystal, that can slice through anything. He was now in his all devine glory. Now with a final good bye to his real parents.  
  
Prince Endymion asended to retain to Earth to gain his bride once more.  
  
We wrote this over the phone.my ears hurt..Hope it lasted long enough and sorry for the typos.I am the typo queen. Oh and Meagan and I are thinking about making a comedy record of this...we will bring it out as soon as we finsh this. It will be the same thing, but add and make it hillarus...R/R please! Tell us whatca' think! ^.~ 


	6. Biology and Chemistry

Sorry if theses chapters are short but..I don't like to have a finger workout.get me? And I know there is many typos.bow down to the typo queen! . well anyhow. This is my favorite chapter, because I did most the work.and it's the most funniest part. So don't get too hyper or.worked up! Don't sue me if you laugh too much and fall over to your death.okay.? Oo Okay.. now for..  
  
Chapter 6 of Unfaithful  
  
Serena walked up the steps of Crossroads' High. "Detention..." Serena huffed, knowing she was late..once again. Serena opened the entrance doors and went to her locker, she then un-locked it. Then grabbed a book. She then slammed the door of her locker, and walked to Biology class.  
  
She opened the door, seeing Mr. Meddy leaning against his desk, waiting for late students. "Late again Serena?" He started, "Detention.today in this classroom, and I don't want to see you late tommorow." He said, in a rude tone. "Yes sir." Serena said, walking to her counter and sitting on the stool waiting for class to begin. "Now today-" The teacher stopped. Someone else stepped into the classroom. Serena's lab partner wasn't there maybe it was her lab partner. "Excuse me.sorry I'm late. I'm new here." Said a shy male voice.  
  
"Sorry.. Mr. Muto, but you will serve detention with Miss. Tsukino today." He said, grinning like he liked to give Detention. Yugi groans and looks for a seat, then notices Odangos. Serena can only see some spikes coming closer to her, 'That isn't Melven.' Yugi came to Serena's counter and looked up at her.  
  
**************In Yugi's head**************  
  
Yami picks up Yugi by the collor and hoisted in the air like a Chrismas Goose,"What is her name!!!!??? Do you know her!!? Damn it!!?? ANSWER ME YUGI!!!!" Yami Screams. "S-Sorry..I don't.I-I don't know I her...." Yugi says in a very tiny voice.  
  
Yami puts Yugi down and kind of ignores him going all dreamy like, "I knew her...when I was..Pharoh of Egypt."  
  
Yami has a small flash back of kissing Serenity as Pharoh of Egypt, his eyes all dreamly like.  
  
Serena waves her hand infront of the drooling Yugi. "Hello..earth to the drooling big haired guy.."  
  
"Serenity..Serenity..Serenity..Serenity..Serenity.Serenity..Serenity.Serenit y.Serenity..Serenity..Serenity..Serenity.Serenity..Serenity..Serenity..Seren ity..Serenity..Serenity.Serenity." Yami Chants over and over again.  
  
Yugi snaps out of it and ignores Yami.  
  
******Yami comes back to earth!!! Welcome back!!!******  
  
"Sorry..I-I.Spaced out for a minute there..well.I'm Yugi." He says, climbing up onto the stool.  
  
"I'm Serentiy Tsukino. But most call me Serena." Serena smiles. "Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Okay People!" The teacher yelled everyone gave him full attention. "We will be dissecting Frogs today!" He started to hand out pans with large dead toads in them.  
  
Serena blinked at her toad. "I think my toad has a pimple..! I am not touching it!" "Where!?" Yugi leaned over the pan and looked inside and then looked away quickly, his face going green. "Whats wrong Yugi? I figured out that wasn't a pimple it was a wart." She said. "No.I just don't like dead things." He said quickly.  
  
"Oh...well I guess..I will do the dissecting.part.I.Guess." Serena said and picked up a sharp razor knife. She then started to do what the teacher had told them to....  
  
"Eww.." Serena said pausing for a minute and tilting her head to the side. "What.?" Yugi asked leaning over and his face went blue and he looked away. "Uh Hey Yugi..! Oh whos the babe? Well I'll handle her..you aren't having good luck." It was Triston. Serena didn't know him but Yugi surely did. Serena kept on working on the frog, though she was fully aware of Triston. "Uh hey.." Triston said looking at Serena. Serena turned around, the knife still in her hand. "Hey." She said. "I'm Triston and what is your name, babe?" He held out his hand for a shake. Serena took his hand, "I'm Serena." She felt paper slip into her hand, it was a phone number. She got somewhat angry and grabbed a magazine and put it up in his face. "Sorry But I happen to be Taken."  
  
"Oh.Um..Sorry..I.." Triston said blushing and feeling terrible now. Serena raised the hand with the knife. Terror swept over Triston's face. "Don't pick on Yugi! And don't ever!" She said pointing her finger at him, the knife pointing as well. He stepped back and fell to the floor. "Don't ever Hit on me again!" "...Sorry Yugi..and Sorry Serena..Um.I got to go.."  
  
Yugi blinked at Serena. Serena looked at him. He pointed his finger to the knife. She looked at it and blinked a moment. "Oops.." She put the knife down. The bell rang. Everyone hurried out.  
  
Serena went to her next class, Chemistry. She entered the classroom. The Teacher closed it behind Serena. A few students banged on the classroom door. Ms. Kefka grinned. Serena took went to her counter to find two students she didn't know and...Triston! Serena grinned a bit. Triston blushed a bit. "I'm Tae'." Said the girl with short brown hair. "And I'm..Whoa! Tris! This is the girl that threaton you isn't it!" The boy with the kind of big blonde hair, he also had a New York Accent. Serena thought it was cute. Triston looked away his face a bit red. "It is!!!! Oh sorry for being so rude." He said. "I'm Joey Wheeler. And you know Tris over there." He motioned to Tris and grinned.  
  
"Okay class!" The Teacher said. "Now Listen closely I am not going to tell you what to do twice...." She told them what they needed to do to make the potion right. Joey put on his Gloves and Goggles. So did Serena.  
  
"Okay.now what the Teach said was to mix that green stuff into the blue stuff over there, then that..into that and then this into that..Get what I'm saying, Serena?" Joey said. Serena nodded. Serena grabbed the Green Potion and poured it into the Blue, then she poured a red potion in. Joey poured a small powder into it. Serena picked up a Pick potion in the One that was mixed now.  
  
"KABOOM!!!!!"  
  
Joey and Serena was covered in black smut. They blinked at each other. "I think that was the wrong potion Serena." Joey blinked. "Yeah I think so.."  
  
"I'm glad I was over here.." Said Triston and Tae' on the other side of the Counter.  
  
Hope you liked that ^.^ R/R PLEASE! OH and the next chapter is The Detention one..It will be long.I think. But It will take a while to type up. So be Patient! Lots of love! 


	7. Detention

I know I haven't updated for ages! X.x Its because we stopped writing on it but I thought, Jeez, it was an OK Fanfic so why not finsh it so here ya' go?  
  
ORIGINS Chapter 7: Detention  
  
As Serena walked into Detention Yugi was already sitting there.  
  
Oh my god. shes here. alone. with me. hehehe.  
  
Yami?  
  
What?  
  
Whats going on? Um.well.see back in the day. Serena and I kinda had a history. What kind of History.? Well. lets just say Serena was my wife. You lucky sap. Did you have any kids? Aren't you getting a little personal there Yugi? Hehehe. OH SERENA! YOUR HONEYS HOME! Shut up you loser. Is that a Millenium Item in your pants? NO! Then go to talk to her. NO! Bwack Bwack Bwack! Chicken Syit! Shut up Yugi! Too bad.  
  
Just then Yugi makes Yami come out.  
  
Serena looked at Yami, she was sitting in a desk infront of him three rows.  
  
"Um. Yugi are you okay?" "Yeah Serenity, I'm fine." "Um.. why did you call me Serenity?"  
  
"I.I.Um.I. You remember don't you?" "Er..No."  
  
Yami gets this James Bond mysterious look on his face. "I do." Then he scoots down a seat beside her. "Ohh." He gets all dreamy eyed. "I still feel the same way about you like back then."  
  
"Yami..?"  
  
He leans over, lifting her chin gently and kissing her lips softer than a butterflys wing. Then he kisses down her neck, then moving back up French kissing her deeply.  
  
Oooo I can't believe I'm doing this! - Yugi's thoughts.  
  
Yami moves his hands down her waist..  
  
SLAP!!!  
  
"Yugi Muto!" Serena screamed after she slapped him. He was on the floor, X.X "I'm sorry.."  
  
"Plus, I'm not Single Yugi!"  
  
"WHAT? And. Call me Yami."  
  
"I'm with Seto Ka-"  
  
"SETO KAIBA!?"  
  
Serena blinked dumbly at him. "Well.Yeah."  
  
"Why are you with that.That.JERK!?"  
  
"He isn't a jerk!"  
  
"He is."  
  
Oh boy. someones screwed this all up.  
  
Serena let out a light Growl. "Look when you see Mr. Kitsune, Tell him I'll finsh my detention tommorow." "WAIT!" "Good bye!" Serena ran out.  
  
Sorry its so short but I've been busy. X.x; 


	8. Caught

Origins: Caught...  
  
'What was he thinking? We were right there... RIGHT THERE! Making out and would of happened if Mr. Kitsune walked in and caught us? What is Seto— No... Take it easy, Serena, no one saw you...'  
  
Serena allowed herself to fall back onto the bed, her homework scattered all over her floor and bed.... Was she a guy magnet or something? She just wanted one guy... ONE GUY. One guy who is trustworthy and really loves her...  
  
'I wonder what Darien is doing right now...'  
  
"So... Seems Mr. Yugi has a thing for Serena also... Hmph... Making out in Detention," Darien laughed lightly, watching the whole scene take place in his mirror all over again. "And Kaiba caught them red handed... Lets just see what happens next..."  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY DID DAT'!" Joey yelled at Yugi, almost amazed that him, Yugi, actually kissed Serena. Acutally KISSED a girl!  
  
"Yeah, well it was horomoines!" Yugi replied, looking a bit uneasy...  
  
"Sure, and my name is Bob... And it's not." Tristan joked, while him and Joey gave a high five.  
  
"She slapped me! She SLAPPED me! She was not going for it!"  
  
"Eh, don't worry 'bout it Yug'. She'll come around." Joey smiled at his friend in comfort, "I just can't believe she's... she's with SETO KAIBA. Of all people, Why SETO KAIBA!?"  
  
"Yeah well your not the one who got slapped and yelled at. She yelled it right in my face: 'I'm with Seto Kaiba! I'm with Seto Kaiba!'," Yugi said in a mocking tone. "It keeps repeating its self in my head... SLAP, I'M WITH SETO KAIBA." Yugi shivered.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Like Joey said; She'll come around." Tristan said to back up the fact.  
  
"BUT WHY SETO KAIBA!?" Joey pleaded.  
  
Tristan and Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"I got an odd vibe about, Darien guys." Luna said to the girls as they were 'studying' at Rei's temple. "He just doesn't seem like himself anymore after that break up..."  
  
"I've been having a dream about him... And it isn't a pleasant one either," Rei replied trying to sound calm as can be. "Blood everywhere... three dark figures... the face of Darien. It was a bit blurry... but I recall black roses... it was creepy... and Darien looked... well... evil."  
  
The girls' shivered.  
  
"Black roses?" Lita asked. "That sounds just horrible! Roses are meant for love, not to creep me out." She shivered.  
  
"An Evil Darien sounds kind of hot if you ask me."  
  
"MINAKO!"  
  
"Well, its true." Mina sweat dropped, smiling at them all.  
  
"I think we should keep a look out, girls." Amy piped in aware of the situation. "Remember what happened last time Darien went evil after being brain washed? He almost killed Serena... even when she pleaded her love to him."  
  
"Yeah. We have to be on a look out girls. We have to watch out for Serena and Seto..."  
  
RRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG.... RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG....  
  
Click...  
  
"'Ello?" Serena answered the phone in a sleepy voice.  
  
"So, do you think I wouldn't find out?"  
  
"Huh? Seto?" Serena suddenly sat up, completely awake and aware. Does he know? Did he find out? How did he find out? Did he see her slap him? Is he mad? Oh BOY!!!!  
  
"I know about Detention, Serena!" Seto said into the phone, obviously angry. "Why were you and Yugi all over each other?! Hmm?!"  
  
"Seto! Please understand he just jumped on me and started kissing me and before I had time to think! So then I slapped him when my Senses came back and told him I was with you and there was nothing that could change that!!! I'm so sorry, Seto!" Serena said, in tears and sobs.  
  
"I know... I saw the whole thing. I'm sorry I came off on you like that, Serena..." Seto said softly in her ear, aware that he had completely jumped on her case when it was all Yugi's fault. "Serena I want to see you... I want to be with you... I know you would never cheat on me... Your heart is too soft to allow you to." He smiled.  
  
She blushed but smiled back across the phone. "I want to be with you too, Seto..."  
  
"...I love you Serena."  
  
"I-I love you too, Seto Kaiba."  
  
CLICK.  
  
"DARN IT!" Darien slammed his fist down onto his throne's arm rest. "I can't believe he didn't just throw everything on her... I guess I'll just have to take matters a bit more deeper into my own hands..."  
  
Suddenly, a cell phone appeared in his hand as he held it out. It instantly started ringing...  
  
"Hello? Seto Kaiba residence."  
  
"Yes, Hello Mr. Kaiba."  
  
"Who is this? How did you get my number?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that, sir." Darien laughed his creepy, evil laugh. "I have other business to attend to with you."  
  
"Well?" Seto answered a bit freaked out...  
  
"Stay away from her... I never want to see you even look at her... Do you hear me?"  
  
"What? Who? S-Serena?! Who is this!? Is this some kind of sick joke?"  
  
"It is no Joke... It happens to be an Order. Serena is mine... And I never want to see you near her again... Ever... Or I will have to kill you."  
  
CLICK.  
  
"That takes care of that..." Darien laughs loudly and it echoes out into his halls. "If I can not have Serena... No one will... No one..."  
  
I know that is not exactly long and not very descriptive but I wanted to get it out of the way. X_x Plus, I wanted to change that whole: Dream thing. I was bored and I needed to post so I... you know... Posted. XD Lol. Anyhow. I got some plans for the next chapter. May wants to change the whole Fanfic I'm like... NOOOOOOO. We'll just stick with what we have and blah. So yah. XD Anyhow. Hopefully, I'll have another chapter up by Monday atleast. Thanks. Bye. ^^ 


End file.
